


StarCall Log

by Tancong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Star Guardians, lightcannon, star guardian jinx, star guardian lux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: A series of phone calls between Luxanna Crownguard and Jinx after a heated argument following a mission where Jinx left the team.





	1. Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> A "short" dialogue focused piece inspired by [Tah the trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/)'s [Call Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871494/chapters/29400642) for Overwatch. Just something to get me back into the gear for working with League of Legends characters, Star Guardians no less.
> 
> Thank you to [Ryn](https://incandescxnt-light.tumblr.com/) for getting me on this super cute ship and making the [Lightcanon Discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/9NrEzZ7) server and [suqling](http://suqling.tumblr.com/) for giving me inspiration to making a dialogue focused piece for these two!

**Day Two**

_ 6 Missed Calls _

**Call time: 14:47**

_ A stern and impatient voice coughs and before beginning to speak. _

Jinx … It’s been two days. When will you come back? I know that we may not have really talked things out properly … But if you keep being stubborn like this, nothing good is going to happen. You can’t just keep running away from this issue forever, you know. First Star chose you because you are better than this.

_ A short silence followed by a soft sigh is heard. _

In any case, whenever you decide to stop being so stubborn, call me back. You already ignored all of my text messages so I thought you would at least answer me if I called but … I guess I was wrong.


	2. Day Three

**Day Three**

_ 8 Missed Calls _

**Call time: 22:12**

Are you still not going to call me back? Did you even check your voicemail? Well, I guess if you didn’t, you sure as hell aren’t going to now. What’s wrong with you? I knew you were stubborn and hard to handle sometimes but … this is really going too far.

_ A deep breath is followed by a lengthy silence before the voice at the end of the line began to speak again. _

It’s … I’m not really mad at you … It’s just .. really frustrating to have you just disappear on us.

_ Distant voices can be heard, followed by the sound of what seems to be a hand brushing over the microphone to cover it. _

… She … no … Just give me …

_ A soft sigh came over the line as the voice began to speak once more _

Well, I gotta go. Just call me back whenever you’re ready to talk.


	3. Day Four

**Day Four  
** **Call time: 11:14**

Hey Jinx .. We just got back from a mission. We’re ok, if you’re wondering, but it was really difficult without you … I don’t know if you ever took me seriously when I told you that you’re really important to the team but … you really are. Even though the other Star Guardians came to reinforce us for a bit ...

Sarah is holding up alright for now but, it’s still cutting things closer than I would like. I’m a bit cut up but I’m alright. Poppy and Ezreal took the brunt of things for us. I could have sworn that even Janna was muttering something about missing having you as cannon fodder.

_ A soft chuckle came over the line before it trails off. There was soft chatter in the background, unintelligible to the phone. _

Well … I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself. I’m on lunch duty so I have to go … Come back soon, so I can cook you your favorite meal again, ok?


	4. Day Six

**Day Six  
** **Call time: 00:47**

_ Soft sniffling could be heard for a moment before a soft cough stopped it. The voice was speaking very softly into the microphone. _

Hey Jinx … It’s me again … I guess you’re really not even checking your voicemails anymore but here I am again. Really … I don’t know what’s wrong with me … I’m just basically talking to myself at this point …

_ There was a complete silence for approximately one minute. _

It’s late … I don’t even know why I bothered calling you at this time. There’s no way you would talk to me now. Maybe I was hoping that you’d be mad enough at me interrupting your sleep that you actually pick up? Yeah … Maybe that’s it.

_ A soft chuckle could be heard followed by yet another sigh. _

I sigh a lot lately now huh. You always did like to bully me and call me a worrywart for overthinking everything. Every mission and every small mistake I make. Always apologizing. Always sighing about this and that.

But … Look what good that did for me. When I needed to be the most considerate, I decided to just yell my lungs out at you. Now you’re … I ...  

_ A sharp breath turned into a sniffle, continuing for a moment before the call was disconnected. _


	5. Day Seven

**Day Seven  
** **Call time: 16:46**

J-Jinx. Lulu got hurt really badly. If you’re actually checking your messages, please come back. They were everywhere … We didn’t have enough power to take them all out. It was really bad. I thought we were going to die ...

Just … please come back. I- … we need you Jinx. Please ...


	6. Day Ten

**Day Ten  
** **Call time: 18:31**

_ The sound of a hair dryer is running in the near distance, the voice beginning to speak softly very closely to the microphone. _

Hey Jinx … Lulu is alright now. Janna was able to patch her up and things are calming down again. We’ve been managing I suppose … They’ve kind of come to accept that you’ll be gone for a while but I ... 

_ There was a silence before the hair dryer turned off and a voice called out for Lux. _

I have to go … Just … Call me if ... 

_ A soft sigh was the last thing heard before the call ended. _


	7. Day Eleven

**Day Eleven  
** **Call time: 22:11**

_Distant sounds of sobbing could be heard, muffled by a pillow though nearby._

How could they just forget her like that? They just … all walked past her picture on the ground … She’s an important part of the team! Just because she left us for a bit doesn’t mean ...

_Sniffling and frustrated screaming could be heard, all muffled by a pillow or two but still audible to the phone._

… I’m a mess. I’m such a mess. What am I thinking? It’s not like I’m any better than them. I barely even try to call her anymore. When was the last time I even …

_A soft curse was heard before the call was cut off._

* * *

**Call time: 23:59**

H-hey Jinx. I didn’t mean to call you earlier … I guess I accidentally dialed you. It’s silly, I know. Your number is on speed dial and I guess … I dialed it for some reason. I really don’t know what’s wrong with me.

_A nervous and sad chuckle came from her, melting into a sigh._

I’m … sorry. I’m a terrible leader, I know. I can’t control my temper sometimes. I can’t lead you all properly. I can’t take care of anything that goes wrong. I can’t plan the simplest battle.

_The voice is beginning to quaver now, sniffling interjecting between words and phrases._

I can’t … make sure everyone is safe. I don’t … I don’t even know if you can all be alive by the end of the day. I can’t save anyone … Not my team, not myself, not you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’m such a useless mess … I can’t do anything right.

_The call continues on for another three minutes with sobs in the background. When it finally ends, a sniffle was heard before the voice began to attempt to speak again._

Well … good night Jinx … We … No … I miss you. I really miss you a lot … Please come back to us …


	8. Day Twelve

**Day Twelve**

**Call time: 19:40**

_ The call simply consisted of the rustling of paper, soft hmm, and some small humming of an old lullaby that the Star Guardians all knew. _

_ Eventually, the voice made a surprised “ah” as the rustling stopped, the microphone picking up noises of the phone being slid across the table as if being inspected. However, the call continued on for another five minutes, the rustling resuming for the duration before it was finally ended. _


	9. Day Fourteen

**Day Fourteen  
** **Call time: 6:38**

Hey Jinx …

_ The sound of hair being brushed could be heard, punctuating the silence before the speaker finally took a deep breath and began to speak. _

It’s been two weeks huh … I’m glad that you actually listened to me and made a custom voicemail message. Even if it’s not exactly welcoming, I’m really happy to at least hear your voice …

_ The faucet was on for a moment, the phone making a soft tap against the table a moment before. The voice was farther now, though still speaking calmly and clearly. _

I haven’t been able to sleep well lately … I haven’t told anyone else but … Well that’s just like me, as you would say. I keep waking up from these nightmares where you left us and … I keep feeling that like you were gone. Forever. And … It felt unbearable …

_ There was silence now, before a deep breath was heard and the voice became confident again. _

Jinx … Ahhh this is embarrassing … I can’t … Argh … Ahem. I … really don’t want to say it like this over the phone … You probably aren’t even checking these anyway … Argh fine! I’ll just come out and say it ok! I love you. I’ve had these feelings for so long, having you be so far away from me just … it just makes me so scared. I want to tell you my feelings. I want to hold you. I want to apologize and tell you that everything will be ok. I want to hold your hand and-

_ The sound of knocking on the door and a voice from outside beckoning her to come out for breakfast made the speech pause. The next response was muffled but still quite loud. _

I’ll be out in a minute!

_ After a moment, presumably for the footsteps to fade away despite the phone not being able to pick it up, a sigh was heard. _

W-well … there goes that I suppose … It’s … Good practice for when you get back I suppose … Hah …. I’m such a mess. I just hope that it doesn’t show on my face or hair …


	10. Day Fifteen

**Day Fifteen  
** **Call time: 13:24**

_ Soft humming can be heard over the phone. It was the same lullaby as from a previous day, though going on for longer than before. There was a soft sound of pages being flipped, with no other sound to interfere with hearing it. _

“Oh, not again …”

_ The sound of the phone sliding against the soft mattress was picked up, then there was a complete silence for a few moments. _

Well since I apparently already decided to call you again …

_ Another silence followed before a long sigh was heard and the call was disconnected. _


	11. Day Sixteen

**Day Sixteen  
** **Call time: 20:32**

_ There was a long and exhausted sigh, followed by a hard sound of something striking a wall. The bed creaked as the person fell onto it, followed by yet another long sigh and a cry of frustration into the pillow. _

_ Eventually, the bed gave off another soft creak before the call ended. _


	12. Day Seventeen

**Day Seventeen  
** **Call time: 23:46**

_Soft muffled moans are heard, though not as if they were coming through a pillow. Gentle “fuck” and similar noises, along with a distinctly soft and wet noise could also be picked up by the phone from its position._

_A loud gasp eventually came before the call became completely quiet with the exception of soft labored breathing. Eventually, a curse could be heard approaching the phone._

O-oh … I … Mmm … I uhm … I was … I _am_ in your room and … there was a picture of us … and a shirt that you left lying around that still had your scent on it … And .... I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it for a bit … What am I even doing … I’ll wash it for you, I promise ...

_A regretful groan could be heard before the call was disconnected._

* * *

**Call time: 9:04**

H-hey Jinx. Can you just ah … ignore the voicemail from the previous night? I don’t know what came over me. If you didn’t hear it, that’s great! Just please don’t … Aha … I’m such a mess. Without you here, I’m the most messed up person in the house. Not that you were messed up, of course. I just meant …

_ A soft laugh came over the phone, fading into a silence filled with the sounds of birds and a soft breeze brushing over the microphone. _

You always made things so lively and took everything in such a stride. I don’t know how you did it. Without you … we’re missing the fun that you brought with you and the moments we get to bond together. Even if it’s to chastise you for suggesting something strange, it was never really serious and I always thought it made us become closer together. Now that you’re gone …

_ Another silence followed, before finally ending in a sigh. _

Well, I have to go now … I hope you’re doing well Jinxy.


	13. Day Eighteen

**Day Eighteen  
** **Call time: 13:41**

_ Four different female voices are picked up by the phone during the duration of this call. There were soft laughter and jokes, somewhat intelligible and cheers as lunch got served. It would seem that they were having steak and some sort of scuttle crab soup. _

_ The soft giggle of a familiar voice was closest to the phone before it let out a soft “ah” directed toward the phone. _

Is something wrong Lux?

Oh no, it’s nothing. I just forgot to give you the special sauce I made for the steak.

_ A collective groan was heard, with everyone else apparently dreading the creation that was to come. However, as they ate, the voice of the youngest member could be heard complaining that she had already taken two bites without the sauce and wish she could have them back, to which everyone laughed. _

_ The phone was picked up and the following was whispered softly into the microphone before the call was disconnected. _

It almost feels like you’re here with us …


	14. Day Twenty

**Day Twenty  
** **Call time: 20:18**

J-Jinx?

Yes it’s me. Surprised to hear that I’m alive?

N-no it’s just … You haven’t been … Where have you … Ah, how have you-

Lightbulb, make up your mind. What do you want me to answer first?

_ A soft chuckle came from the other side of the phone. _

I’m so glad you’re ok. I … missed you a lot. Or, well, I guess you could get that from how many missed calls I left on your phone.

I think I have a better indicator than that, Lightbulb.

_ There was silence between them for a moment before an embarrassed squeal came from the other side. _

W-wait, did you actually listen to those voicemails?

Yep, sure did.

A-all of them?

No, I think I skipped over the one where you were moaning my name in your bed and promising to wash my shirt.

Oh, goo- WAIT THAT MEANS YOU DIDN’T SKIP OVER IT AT ALL!

_ Laughter came from this side of the phone now, directed at the thoroughly embarrassed person on the other side. When it finally subsided, Jinx spoke with a soft voice. _

… Did you really mean everything you said?

Wha- Of course.

Every last word?

_ Realizing the implication behind her question, the other voice on the line pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering. _

Yes. But if you don’t believe me … I don’t mind meeting you and saying it all for you again.

_ Jinx chuckled before the call fell into silence once more. Eventually, she spoke softly in a contemplative tone. _

Do you think the others will accept me back …?

_ Another silence followed before being ended by a soft sigh. _

I don’t know … I’m sure they’ll accept you back but … It’ll be a bit rough for a while. You just disappeared for almost a month. You’ll have to do a lot of apologizing but … I think they do care for you and would be happy to just have you back. Even if they will vent all their bottled up concern on you by yelling.

_ They both go quiet for a while before Lux spoke up once more. _

But … no matter what, I’ll have your back. We’ll work through it together, I promise.

_ Jinx chuckled once more. _

Optimistic as always huh. Well … I don’t dislike that about you. It’s not like all your calls made me seriously miss everyone and want to come back or anything.

_ There was a short pause, though not long enough for the other girl to respond. _

But … I’ll need some time to reorient myself and think it over. I’ll keep everything you’ve said in mind though.

And … thank you for everything, Lux.


	15. Day Twenty One

**Day Twenty one  
** **Call time: 8:07**

_ A soft sleepy groan could be heard from the other side of the phone. _

Jinxxxxxxx, do you know what time it is?

Hey, you woke me up at two in the morning once. Deal with it lightbulb. The sun is up already.

Just because you can’t sleep from thinking about me doesn’t mean you get to drag me down with you.

_ There was a short silence here. _

How did you know?

What?

How did you know I couldn’t sleep because I was … Nevermind.

Wait what, no go back. What did you say?

_ The girl on the other side of the phone sounded fully awake now, the sounds of her blanket being drawn back and the curtain blinds opening clearly apparent through the microphone. There was the sound of a door opening, most likely to her restroom. _

I … Nevermind. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I thought you might … Be happy to hear this.

What is it?

I … Mmm, I’m still not sure about going back to everyone but … Do you want to talk it over later today? I know it’s the weekend and hopefully those monsters are mindful enough to observe that fact at least.

_ The excitement was very badly hidden from the other side of the phone, with the pausing in the hair brushing and all that. _

O-oh! Of course! When did you want to meet?

Well … I wouldn’t mind going to the amusement park later. You know, your favorite one. And then maybe we could talk some more over … dinner, I suppose.

Wait Jinx are you-

Are we going or not?

Y-yes! I would love to! Let me just … find something nice to wear … Ahhh~

_ A happy hum came through the phone, eliciting a soft chuckle from its recipient. _

So what time?

How does three sound?

That sounds lovely. I’ll be at the entrance then, ok? Should I tell you what I’ll wear or …

Surprise me. It’s not like I can forget your hair and face, Lightbulb.

_ There was a silence, punctuated by a soft grumble at being teased as the sound of wardrobe and drawers being opened can be heard. _

Jinx, do you even have any nice clothes to wear?

I’ll see you later then.

Jinx, did you just ignore me?

You better look nice. We’re going to a nice restaurant you know.

Hey, what about you?

It’ll be a nicer outfit than the shirt that you ruined, don’t worry.

Wha- HEY, are you going to-

_ The call has been disconnected. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through my experimental fic! I hope you enjoyed it despite it being out of my normal fandom zone and writing style/expertise ;u;


End file.
